NUNCA TE ALEJES DE MÍ SEVERUS Y HERMIONE
by Varg22
Summary: Los padres de hermione han fallecido y no hay nada que pueda sacarla de su abatimiento, se siente muy sola, no puede encontrarse a gusto con nadie que no sepa lo que realmente es sentirse así,pero hay alguien que la entiende, lleva por nombre SEVERUS SNAP
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente!!!!**

**n.n**

**¿Cómo están?**

**Vengo a raerles mi primer ff severus/hermione largo, porque tengo un one-shot publicado aquí mismo xDDDD**

**Aprovecho de hacerme promoción xD**

**En fin, yendo a lo que nos interesa xDDD**

**Este ff es un tanto depresivo, así que si por algún motivo las personas que leen esto se sienten tristes o solas en general.. recomiendo no leerlo porque no va a ayudar en nada.. por tanto, mentes sensibles abstenerse….**

**Por otro lado, este ff tendrá cierto contenido sexual, no será forzado ni nada.. pero que habrá.. habrá, así que si alguien con problemas con respecto a esto no puede decir que no fue advertido xD**

**Bueno.. creo que esas son las advertencias que tenía que dar…**

**Solo me resta pedirles un favor a los que sigan este ff n.n**

**Necesito, de verdad, necesito que dejen reviews si?**

**Sé que a veces es una lata.. o uno prefiere dejarlo otro día… pero quiero decirles que yo sin reviews no funciono.. realmente me deprimo mucho… u.u**

**Así que porfavor, ahora que saben que mi felicidad está en sus teclados, les pido que sean amables conmigo si?**

**n.n**

**aunque sea una carita feliz o una triste si no les gusta… no les exijo mucho… anónimos o registrados… todos los que lean porfa n.n**

**ahora sí, cuídense mucho!!!!**

**Varg22**

* * *

Nunca te alejes de mí ( SEVERUS / HERMIONE )

1° de septiembre, empezaba sexto año al fin… extrañaba tanto a sus amigos…harry, ginny, ron, neville, luna…y también… a él, ese verano por algún motivo no había logrado dejar de pensar en él ¿que sucedía? Sería que el haber estado todo el verano sola había afectado su mente?... quien sabe, ahora que sus padres estaban … estaban muertos, tenía que acostumbrarse de una vez por todas a la idea… bueno.. ahora que ya no estaban había decidido pasar tiempo sola, ciertamente recibía todos los días invitaciones de la madriguera y cuando la fueron a visitar fingió no estar en casa… la nieve caía y el dolor se acrecentaba

- Ellos no lo entenderían jamás – se decía mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa y se marchaba- Sé que me apoyarían… pero jamás lo entenderían.. ron ha tenido a su familia siempre cerca .. ni siquiera puede imaginar lo que se siente… harry a su vez sufre por algo que nunca tuvo… con suerte tiene un par de recuerdos.. pero no sabe lo que es que te acompañen.. que te abracen.. realmente no sabe lo que perdió… yo sí, yo los he tenido siempre junto a mí y no concibo una vida sin ellos… los recuerdos me hacen mal sin embargo no dejo de pasarlos por mi mente… ¿ Será algo así lo que sentirá el profesor snape? – Oh vamos… denuevo con snape en la mente? Enloquezco…

Ya estaba en la entrada del callejón Diagon, antes de tocar los ladrillos rompió a llorar.. no lo había hecho en todas las vacaciones y ahora que se atrevía a volver al mundo se rompía… ¿por qué? – POR QUÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
MALDITA SEA PORQUÉ!!!!!!!!!!- estaba descontrolada… y las energías acababan.. por detrás sintió una presencia… la nieve que había en el suelo le impidió escuchar los pasos y ahora la habían descubierto en ese estado.. lo que tanto se preocupó de ocultar era visto por alguien y no se atrevía a ver quien…

- Porque si la inmortalidad existiese Srta. Granger el mundo sería un caos… la gente muere y nos deja… si es creyente puede pensar inútilmente que siguen a su lado.. pero si es una persona que tiene un mínimo de cerebro y aunque me disguste creo que debo asumir que es el caso… debería saber que la muerte es el fin.

La chica solo escuchaba… ya sabía quien era… era exactamente la última persona que hubiese deseado que le viese así…bien, ahora tendría algo mas de lo que burlarse.. ¿pero porqué le decía esas cosas? No veía que ya estaba lo suficientemente mal¿ tan cruel era?

- Lo que no quiere decir que no se salga adelante Granger, los que se van se lo pierden.. nosotros tenemos el poder en nuestras manos y podemos hacer de nuestras existencias lo que queramos…Usted es una persona inteligente Granger. Que no la hunda un sentimiento… usted es mucho más que lo que estoy viendo… saldrá adelante y demostrará que nada puede destruírla. O eso es lo que yo veo al menos.

La chica se volteó y lo miró a los ojos… estaban brillantes y la miraban como atravesándole… no sabía si estar agradecida o salir corriendo.. pero ella era hermione granger y jamás huiría… al contrario .. secó su rostro..., caminó hacia su profesor y contra todo pronóstico le abrazó… como hacía mucho tiempo ninguna mujer lo hacía… realmente… como nadie lo hacía… por su parte snape también le agradecía pero jamás lo reconocería… sintió su corazón palpitar… mas se contuvo…

- Basta de sentimentalismos granger y compóngase…, camine.. le acompañaré hasta la estación para asegurarme que no cometerá una tontería…

Caminaron juntos sin decirse nada… era… extraño, algo nuevo … y de pronto las imágenes llegaron nuevamente… ella pensó todo el verano en él.. y ahora que le veía y sentía su corazón acelerarse, sus piernas temblar y mas aún preocuparse de ocultarlo notó que algo no estaba bien…definitivamente… ella tenía 16 años y su profesor 35 si no se equivocaba…  
Ella era del 1979 y su profesor si era del mismo año de los merodeadores debía ser de 1960… ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY HACIENDO? – pensaba- ¿estoy sacando la diferencia de edad entre mi profesor y yo?, no hay duda.. creo que me gusta mi profesor de pociones…  
De pronto un color rosa apareció en sus mejillas pero el profesor iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ya ni siquiera recordaba que iba acompañado

FLASH BACK

La amaba… y voldemort se deshizo de ella… la mató como si fuera una cualquiera… le había destruído la vida…  
Lo terrible fue fingir indiferencia para que él no notase que lo que había entre ellos era mas que pasión…  
En cuanto se marchó se sintió tan inerte como el cuerpo de su amada.. se sentía vacío y sin motivos para vivir…  
La abrazó y lloró junto a ella horas interminables… luego cavó un agujero con sus propias manos… ese día nevaba tanto como hoy… nunca olvidaría cada puñado de tierra que sujetó entre sus manos… cada herida que aparecía en su mano… por la furia… luego la tomó y la depositó cuidadosamente… la contempló y dolorosamente comenzó a cubrirla con un manto de tierra… la misma que arañó al comienzo…  
Terminado todo y sabedor de que no existía nada por lo que luchar se prometió no mostrar debilidad por nadie más en su vida.. nadie le haría volver a hacer sentir así de mal.. se vengaría de todos los que les hicieron daño… por todos los que osaron burlarse de algún de modo… uno por uno…

END OF FLASH BACK

- Llegamos profesor – dijo ya por tercera vez  
- Bien – repuso volviendo a la realidad  
- Pues… gracias  
- No las dé Granger…, recuerde lo que le dije.  
- Lo haré.

Y diciendo eso se marcharon cada uno a sufrir su soledad…

* * *

**n.n**

**Bien, ese es el primer trozo.. espero que les haya gustado, lamento decirles que este ff no lo publico por cap.. son solo trozos.. así que a veces pueden encontrarse con grandes trozos u otras con no mas de dos páginas de Word…**

**Pido mil disculpas… pero tengo un horario horrible, aún no sé como sigo viva con todo lo que me explotan.. xDDDD**

**Un beso con todo el corazón!  
y felices pascuas n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola queridos lectores!!!!**

**que ilu me hace saber que hay personas a las que les gustó este ff…**

**espero seguir leyéndolos tras mis publicaciones,**

**los agradecimientos los pondré al final si?**

**un beso con todo el corazón y gracias por seguirme en este nuevo ff!**

* * *

- HERMIONE!!!! – gritaban felices sus amigos de verle

No era que no quisiese ver a sus amigos pero mientras se acercaban sentía como las emociones se agolpaban en todas las partes de sus cuerpo, sentía temblores en sus manos, como si su mente no fuese capáz de cargar con el peso emocional que debía controlar y no entendía que sucedía ella no era de las personas que se dejaban dominar por los sentimientos.

Entre toda la nube de recuerdos llegaron unas palabras recientemente oídas:

Usted es una persona inteligente Granger. Que no la hunda un sentimiento… usted es mucho más que lo que estoy viendo… saldrá adelante y demostrará que nada puede destruírla. O eso es lo que yo veo al menos.

y claro que puedo demostrarlo! – dijo dándose fuerza interna

HERMIONE!!!- gritaban nuevamente los dos chicos

Ella los abrazó fingiendo una gran cantidad de emociones que no sentía, o por lo menos el dolor reciente era tan grande que opacaba mucho de su vida, algo así como cuando las nubes pasan sobre el sol – pensaba ella – los rayos siguen ahí, pero el espesor de la nube impide que uno sepa que continúan ahí…

Hermione que pasó que no te vimos en todo el verano¿estás ...esto… estás mejor? – preguntaron ambos casi al mismo tiempo, parecía incluso ensayado se dijo para sí.

Pues será por que mis padres murieron y no quería ver a nadie – pensó, pero obviamente no iba a decirles eso…- En realidad, necesitaba estar sola chicos…

Pero nosotros fuimos incluso a tu casa para llevarte a la madriguera – repuso ron

¿ah sí? – inquirió fingiendo por millonésima vez en ese día – seguramente debe haber sido una tarde que fui a pasear.. disculpen chicos…, realmente son muy importantes para mí, pero si estas vacaciones no estuve con ustedes fue porque no estaba en condiciones, tenía mucho que pensar.

Lo entendemos hermy

Sí – acotó ron

Algo había cambiado en todos, por algún motivo, comenzaban a sentir que nunca sería lo mismo, hermione ya no era la misma…

Si ahora se podía apreciar la oscuridad que la rodeaba, como habrá sido en aquellos días, cuando todo ocurrió... se reprocharían por el resto de la vida el no haber estado ahí, pero no era el momento para recordarlo, ahora debían suplir todo lo que no hicieron cuando debieron estar.

¿vamos? – preguntó la castaña sacando a sus amigos de un silencio del que no participó, no sabía lo que pasaba por sus mentes a pesar de que quería participar…

Por supuesto!

Sus amigos la ayudaron a cargar parte de sus cosas que en contraposición de otros años estaba muy liviana, como si solo llevase ropa

Hermione y tu montaña de libros donde la traes? – preguntó ron intentando distender el ambiente

No la traje

¿qué? – ambos pararon en seco

Eso, vamos chicos, no sean tan alarmistas…

Pero y tus libros de curso¿esos si los traes no?

Sí.

Ambos notaron que las respuestas de su amiga no eran exactamente largas, así que prefirieron callar, y por primera vez en su vida subieron a su vagón sin hablar nada, ninguna palabra salió de su boca y no notaron la presencia de Malfoy hasta que éste les mandó un expelliamus.

Qué les pasa¿Qué tanto flash de cámara mató a tu neurona potter?

Cállate malfoy! – dijo contestando a su provocación

huy, que imaginativo potter, claro, tantas noches con el weasley ese te tendrán cansado

Ron se puso furioso y cuando iba a atacar hermione se paró serenamente hasta donde el blondo, lo tomó de la túnica y dijo algo que por algún motivo solo él entendió, lo soltó igual de serena como lo había cogido y se fue a sentar, ni siquiera tenía esa mirada de seguridad que solía poseer, todo había sido como un trámite para ella, todos se miraban hasta que malfoy pareció reaccionar y con un gesto se llevó a crabbe y goyle.

Her… - comenzó el pelirrojo, pero su amigo con un poco más de sentido común le hizo callar, además estaba seguro que no les explicaría.

El silencio era desesperante y nadie parecía dispuesto a cooperar, todos parecieron muchas veces a punto de decir algo que al arrepentirse disimulaban mirando hacia cualquier lado…, destruyéndose mutuamente las esperanzas, hermione estaba mal… eso era obvio, pasó todo el verano sola, lo que quería decir que no había hablado con nadie y ellos se sentían tas asquerosamente culpables de no haber estado que el cargo de conciencia no les permitía comportarse como era debido.

Lamentablemente nadie hizo nada y llegaron a hogwarts sin novedades, fueron directamente al gran comedor para celebrar la bienvenida.

La chica soltó un suspiro, al fin algo bueno en el día, ya podría verle nuevamente…

* * *

**Ralye.Rickman.Snape :** Hola, primero que nada muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review n.n  
te lo agradezco de todo corazón, y ahora sí, pasando a tu comentario, en realidad luna es un dato que se me había pasado U  
XD  
Pero de igual modo ella perdió a su madre de niña... y hermione es una persona muy cerrada, en cambio luna no tiene problemas en decir lo que siente y piensa... por lo mismo la catalogan de "RARA" pero lo tendré en cuenta eh?  
Nuevamente te agradezco por el review y espero no te desilucione el nuevo trozo,  
cuídate mucho!

**Yedra phoenix : **Hola niña!!! que bueno tenerte por aquí!!!, he de agracerte por tu review primero que nada n.n muchas pero muchas gracias por darme tu apoyo en todos lados n.n te adoro! n.n , en segundo lugar n.n no tengo tiempo xD en realidad estas histórias por ahora tengo partes escritas... cuando llegue el momento en que se me acabe lo que tengo listo no sé que haré. xD lo único que sé es que todos los sábados publicaré... pero no lo suficientemente seguido como lo desearía u.u xD  
Yo nunca he leído algo tuyo (?) ¿como es eso posible? xDDDD envíame en un mp algún link tuyo porfa? prometo leerlo n.n  
cuídate mucho!!!

**MariitaLupin :** Hola n.n primero que nada muchas pero muchas gracias por dejarme un review n.n ojalá no te desilucione con el nuevo trozo, esperaré tu review ansiosa si?  
Cuídate mucho!

**Pau : **Hola n.n gracias por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme un review n.n de verdad, espero te agrade el trozo de hoy n.n estaré esperando tu review si?  
cuídate mucho!

**Covi : **Mi niña!!!! gracias!!!!!! n.n a pesar de que ya conoces esta parte te has dado el tiempo de dejarme un review n.n no sé como agradecértelo, a no ser que el nuevo trozo sirva de agradecimiento..., de verdad, estoy muy agradecida n.n, me has apoyado en todas partes... n.n te adoro!  
Espero que te guste el nuevo trozo así como esperaré tu opinión sobre el trozo si?  
Cuídate mucho!

* * *

Gracias también a todos los que leen y no han posteado n.n se les agradece igualmente de corazón.

Cuídense mucho y porfavor, recuerden que mi felicidad está en sus teclados!

Que tengan un hermoso día!.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!!!!**

**Mil, pero mil perdones! u.u**

**Sé que ni siquiera debería tener cara para aparecerme por aquí debido a la tardanza.. pero he tenido unas semanas tan agobiantes que cualquier ratito libre que tenía lo aprovechaba para dormir.. xD**

**Este fin de semana largo dejaré publicado en todos los ffs que mantengo n.n  
xD**

**Bueno, sin más que decir, espero que les guste el chap y también he de volver a pedirles que porfavor no dejen de dejar reviews si?  
aunque sean pequeñitos.. aunque no les guste mi ff ... pero porfa.. si?**

**es lo que me insta a continuar a pesar de lo difícil que a veces se me hace.**

**Ls re-quiero a tods!!!**

* * *

Sus amigos entraron agobiantemente felices, saludando a sus conocidos mientras la castaña apenas dirigió sonrisas a sus amigas y amigos que tanto quería ver¿ que sucedía? Porque no se sentía feliz de estar ahí?, estaba en el lugar que consideraba su hogar, junto a quienes quería…  
El dolor es muy reciente se dijo. 

- hermione, lo sentimos, de verdad – dijo luna a nombre de todos

Lástima…, lo que le faltaba ¿será eso?, osea, quiénes de esta gente son realmente mis amigos¿acaso estuvieron cuando los necesité?, para ser sinceros creo que nunca se me ha retribuido lo que hago, yo me desvivo por la gente, me quedo horas enseñándoles, dedico horas en las que yo me abandono por sacarles sonrisas y demases…no es que tuvieran que retribuirme, mal que mal, dicen que uno no debe esperar nada de la gente, solo quererles, pero es difícil cuando luego de todo el esfuerzo a uno le abandonan…  
¿Cómo puedo saber quienes realmente están conmigo?, lo único que me gustaría tener es alguien en quien confiar…no es que mis amigos sean malas personas ni gente que no sea de fiar, es sólo que… a veces no sé si realmente les interesa escucharme o si merecen que yo deposite confianza en ellos, ahora que estoy sola tengo miedo de las personas, siento que…no sé, es como haber estado sola siempre.

- No se preocupen chicos – estoy bien.  
- Pero herm, sabes que nosotros siempre estaremos contigo no?

¿ Si? Y donde estuvieron cuando mis padres murieron?

- Sí luna, de verdad, no te preocupes – dije zanjando con un abrazo, después de todo es mi amiga no?

Todo pareció distenderse y fuimos a tomar asiento al gran comedor, luna se fue con nosotros, aunque es ravenclaw pasa mas tiempo en gryffindor que nosotros mismos…  
Me permito una mirada fugaz a la mesa de profesores, pero no está¿será que voldemort le ha requerido¿Qué secretos esconde severus snape¿Quién es severus snape?  
Pienso descubrirlo todo este año.

- Bienvenidos a hogwarts! – exclamó el director, Albus Dunmbledore

Un aplauso acompañó sus palabras.

- Bienvenidos nuevamente a los alumnos antigüos y a los nuevos!, primero que nada hay dos anuncios que hacer antes de algunas recomendaciones. Tenemos dos cambios en nuestro profesorado!

¿Qué¿por eso el profesor snape no estaba?

- Mis felicitaciones a su nuevo profesor de pociones!, el profesor Horace Slughorn!

Así que este era el profesor del que hablaba harry… pero de pociones ha dicho, no puede ser, si esto estaba mal ahora ya no tiene sentido…  
Porqué tenía que irse¿qué… - pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su director.

- Y al nuevo profesor de DCAO ya conocido por ustedes pero en otras condiciones, felicidades a Severus Snape!!

Aplausos de la mesa de slytherin llenaron el ambiente mientras al profesor se le veía una cara de desagrado, como si aquella irrupción al gran comedor hubiese sido molesta para él, ridícula habría expresado a quién le preguntase…

- No lo puedo creer, lo logró – dijo un frustrado harry  
- Y yo que pensaba que ya nos habíamos librado de él – repuso el pelirrojo  
- Me pregunto como habrá hecho para convencer al profesor dumbledore  
- Lo mismo me pregunto herm.  
- Bien – comenzó dumbledore – ahora que ya hemos dado los respectivos anuncios falta solo recordar que el bosque prohibido está obviamente prohibido – un silencio acompañó la recomendación y las respectivas miradas culposas se hicieron presentes – y además pasillo del tercer piso está prohibido para todos los alumnos que no quieran ser castigados por nuestro celador. Estando todo dicho, que inicie el banquete!!!!!

Impresionante!, hace 5 minutos habría jurado que no comería nada y ahora su estómago se quejaba de hambre, bueno, luego de ver tan suculentos platillos…  
Todos comían, así que cogí un poco de por aquí y otro poco de por allá hasta que la vista de mi plato me conformó y comencé a comer.  
Entre bromas de las que no podía reírme porque me perdí los chistes de la madriguera transcurrió la cena, me sentía un tanto rechazada y lo peor es que ahora no tenía a quien culpar… yo no quise ir a la madriguera…, mejor, si hubiese ido…  
De pronto sentí una mirada sobre mí, busqué esperanzada en la mesa de profesores, pero nada…, aún así aproveche de mirar unos segundos a mi profesor, estaba aislado de todos, como yo…¿Cuántas veces los chicos no se rieron de él por eso? Si supieran que me están haciendo aquello a mí…, ni siquiera me notan¿Cuándo comenzó a suceder todo?  
Basta, pareces una maniaco-depresiva hermione granger, debes corregir esa actitud – se recriminó- siempre has sido buena con el auto-control.  
¿quién me observa?- pero por mas que busqué no encontré al susodicho.

La cena finalizó y todos nos fuimos a dormir, llegué a mi pieza y parvati junto a lavander trataron de animarme de algo sirvió, ahora ya estoy mas alegres, miré un momento la luna antes de cerrar las cortinas y el sueño se apoderó de mí

Los primeros rayos de sol apenas si traspasaban la cortina pero eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para despertarme, y …¿una carta? – dije luego de desesperezarme.

Porf. Severus Snape – profesaba el sobre.

* * *

¿Que cómo se me ocurre dejarlo ahí?

xDDDD

lo sé xD

bueno, espeor que les haya gustado n.n

si dejan hartos revies.. el día martes que es cuando se acaba mi fin de semana largo les dejo el trozo nª4..

porfa n.n

un beso con todo el corazón!

* * *

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

**Ralye.Rickman.Snape.** : Hola!!! primero que nada, muchas gracias por dejarme el review!!! he de reconocer  
que lo estaba esperando!!! xD muchas pero muchas gracias por el apoyo, en serio n.n y espero que no me odies por haber tardado tanto, te juro que me encantan tus reviews.. y espero no haberlos perdido por mi tardanza u.u  
Esperaré ansiosa por tu aparición n.n  
Cuídate mucho!

**Yedraphoenix** : Mi niña hermosa!!!! estabas enfermita? u.u pobrecita, con lo que he tardado de seguro ya te encuentras bien no? u.u ojalá que así sea.. perdona la tardanza si? sabes que te adoro! no me gustaría perder tus reviews u.u , gracias por a pesar dle cambio de página.. a pesar de la tardanza.. y a pesar de todo xD SEGUIR.

Cuídate mucho mi niña!

**Covi** : Aish mi ninia!!! y porque no habría de hacerlo? de verdad estoy muy agradecida por el paoyo que me das.. me has leído todo lo que he escrito, no sé.. te siento muy cercana a pesar de conocernos sólo por internet. De verdad, y quiero que sepas que uno de los motivos por los que siempre estoy publicando es por tí, por que sé que siempre estás atenta a que lo haga.. etc.. motivo que no puede hacer mas que sentirme muy agradecida de tenerte como lectora, cuídate mucho! y espero seguir viendo tus reviews! n.n

**Sevkrissrem** : Hola¿sabes? he de agradecerte por regalarme orgullo, por haberme hecho sentir como lo hiciste.. aquel día fue horrible para mí y leer lo siguiente:

**Porfin una escritora buena se pone a escribir una historia nuevaa!**

No sé.. debo parecer una loca por emocionarme tanto.. en serio.. xD pero es que no sé.. para mí es tan pero tan importante el llegar a ustedes que el que me hubiesen dicho algo así me hizo sentir feliz de ser yo, feliz de poder escribir y feliz de saber que he tenido la suerte de descubrir cual es mi pasión... realmente te lo agradezco y creo que es de las cosas que jamás olvidaré.. disculpa, de seguiro no te interesaba la mitad de este reply.. xD  
Pero sentía que te lo debía.  
Muchas pero muchas gracias y espero que te guste este trozo para no perder tu agrado.  
Cuídate mucho mucho!

**Mia Potter Granger** : Hola!!! Primero que nada he de agradecerte por tomarte la molestia de leerme y aún más la dejarme un review n.n , gracias a ellos es que continúo.  
Sí!! te recuerdo de LWDH, en realidad lo del spam era horrible, motivo por el que tuve que dejar ese forito.. era muy triste que los ffs anduviesen abajo debido al spam..  
De verdad, muchas gracias.. en serio.. hay unos cuantos reviews en distintas histórias que me llagron mucho, entre ellos el tuyo, pueden ser tonterías .. pero a los escritores nos hacen muy felices... gracias niña por seguirme hasta acá.. un beso con todo el corazón!

**Heich-ess** : Ey!!!! muchas gracias por seguirme!!!! estaré esperando a ver si me dejas algún otro review.. me hace saber que me lees n.n cuídate mucho !!!

**tercy-S-Scloe** : Hola!!! Muchas gracias por tu ánimo y por tus reviews!!!! n.n me hacen muy feliz n.n  
En realidad, con la longitud de los chaps no hay nada que hacer xD trato de que aunque sea poquito sea bueno.. y como mantengo un millón de histórias he de contarte que se me hace bastante difícil u.u  
Sí.. es bastante triste y me alegro que tengas esa disposición porque luego se pondrá peor o.O  
Molestarme que tomaras mi frase??? yo me emociné cuado dijiste eso!!! te juro es que verás.. xD yo siempre cito a algunos escritores reconocidos en mis nicks y bueno.. no sé... por un momento me hizo sentir como una de estas personas n.n te lo agradezco mucho por hacérmelo saber n.n

Te adoro!!!!!  
Espero seguir leyendo tus reviews y disculpes mi tardanza u.u soy un desastre xD

Cuídate mucho!!!!

**Elizabeth Salazar** : Aish!!! en serio crees que es bueno??? muchas pero muchas gracias!!!! como me haces ilu n.n xD. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejarme un review n.n esperaré ansiosa a ver tu próxima opinión! cuídate mcuho si?

**Narcisa Snape** : Hola mi ninia¿Sabes? lo que mas me dolió de dejar en LWDH no fue el hecho de perder el nªde lecturas ni ese tipo de tonterías.. lo triste fue dejar a las personas en las que tenía depositado todo mi cariño y no sabes la sorpresa que me he llevado al notar que muchas personas se han dado el trabajo de venir hasta acá y hacerme saber que aún se acurdan de mí, que aún se interesan en mis histórias.. y tú eres una de aquellas personas... muchas pero muchas gracias por hacerlo, en serio... no hay ff en que cada vez que voy a ver los reviews me acuerde de todas y cada una de las personas de LWDH y lamento mucho el haber tenido que dejar el forito. Pero por tí y los demás lectores continúo.  
Agradecida eternamente, esperaré tus reviews... espero perdones mi tardanza y que te guste el nuevo trozo

Un beso con todo el corazón!

**Damari** : Hola!!! primero que nada, muchas gracias por el review.. pero muchas gracias aún por dejarlo sin que te guste si quiera la pareja.. eso es lo más valioso para mí.. el hecho de que sin que te guste la pareja principal me hayas dicho que las história es bastante buena n.n

El hecho de que las personas dejen ciertos gustos de lado desbido a la calidad del texto me hace sentir muy feliz. Gracias por tu tiempo! y esperaré tu review para saber si voy logrando hacer que te guste la pareja! xD n.n

He de reconocer que amñi al principio tampoco me gustaba y mírame ahora.. hasta llevando un ff de la pareja xD  
sabes? yo tengo un one-shot de esta pareja publicado aquí .. se llama "una luz en mi oscuridad"  
´Si quieres te das una vuelta y me dices que tal ves la pareja.. n.n

cuídate mucho!

**LECTORES QUE NO POSTEAN** : Hola!!! xD bueno, debido a los stats sé que están xD y aunque no posteen quiero sabe que agradezco el que se tomen el tiempo de leerme n.n me hace muy feliz el saber que de cualquier modo se pasan por aquí n.n

* * *

un beso con todo el corazón!!! 

y espero ver sus reviews si? n.n

Con todo mi cariño: Varg22


	4. Chapter 4

**LEER IMPORTANTÍSIMO!!!!**

**Queridas lectoras.. para quienes se sulen saltar esta intro de las escritoras/es debo pedirles que porfavor presten atención n.n  
En el texto he introducido 3 links de unas imágenes que deben ver para poder entender la história porque son cartas con contenido obviamente y una imágen sobre algo que cuando lo lean entenderán...**

**Disculpen las molestias... pero fanfiction da problema con los links y bueno yo ya me he dado el trabajito de hacer las imágenes.. n.n**

* * *

**link 1 : fanfiction lo muestra así:**

http//i44photobucketcom/albums/f46/Varg22/cpng

**luego de http hay que agregarle los dos puntos ( : ) luego de i44 viene un punto (.) luego de photobucket viene otro punto (.) al final donde dice cpng entre la c y la p va otro punto (.)**

* * *

**link 2 : fanfiction lo muestra así:**

http//i44photobucketcom/albums/f46/Varg22/s-1png

**luego de http hay que agregarle los dos puntos ( : ) luego de i44 viene un punto (.) luego de photobucket viene otro punto (.) al final donde dice s-1png entre el 1 y la p va otro punto (.)**

* * *

**link 3 : fanfiction lo muestra así :**

http//i44photobucketcom/albums/f46/Varg22/ppng

**luego de http hay que agregarle los dos puntos ( : ) luego de i44 viene un punto (.) luego de photobucket viene otro punto (.) al final donde dice ppng entre la p y la p va otro punto (.)**

* * *

**En el chap anterior...**

_De pronto sentí una mirada sobre mí, busqué esperanzada en la mesa de profesores, pero nada…, aún así aproveche de mirar unos segundos a mi profesor, estaba aislado de todos, como yo…¿Cuántas veces los chicos no se rieron de él por eso? Si supieran que me están haciendo aquello a mí…, ni siquiera me notan¿Cuándo comenzó a suceder todo? _

_La cena finalizó y todos nos fuimos a dormir, llegué a mi pieza y parvati junto a lavander trataron de animarme de algo sirvió, ahora ya estoy mas alegre, miré un momento la luna antes de cerrar las cortinas y el sueño se apoderó de mí_

_Los primeros rayos de sol apenas si traspasaban la cortina pero eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para despertarme, y …¿una carta? – dije luego de desesperezarme._

* * *

La chica tomó temerosa la carta entre sus manos y la abrió ¿Qué podría querer severus snape con ella? 

**http//i44photobucketcom/albums/f46/Varg22/cpng**

- Eh…, no estaría mal no? – dijo admirando la letra de su profesor, además así podré pasar mas tiempo con alguien que si valga la pena.. él ha hecho tanto por la comunidad y ¿seré yo la única capaz de notarlo?, el es tan admirable y la gente estúpida no se da cuenta, no muchos sabemos que es un doble agente muchos creen que es un mortífago, en realidad creo que harry y ron piensan que lo hizo porque no tenía vida y solo quería poder… pero yo creo que no fue así, algo muy grande debe haberle sucedido para tomar esa decisión, aunque yo por muy deprimida que estuviese no lo haría o si?. ¿que sucedería si luego de darme cuenta de que en realidad estoy sola quisiese luchar por algo sólo mío? no estar siempre por detrás de los demás, ser yo la que contase y no tener que trabajar para nadie ni por nadie si no que los demás lo hiciesen por mí… algo así debió haber sentido voldemort no?  
- Hermione!!! – una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos  
- ah, Parvati por merlín no hagas eso!  
- Huy!!!! hermione que sensible y yo que te hacía un favor!  
- disculpa parvati - ¿Por qué lo hacía¿Por qué pedía disculpas y era sumisa ante sus amigos¿sería que no era capaz ni de ganarse el respeto de ellos¿Qué pensarán de mí?  
- ya no importa amiga, te decía que las clases ya van a empezar y que te apresures, yo volví solo porque olvidé mi espejo – anunció mostrándoselo.  
- ¿Qué hora es?  
- las… espera… donde dejé el maldito reloj, creo.. creo que se me perdió herm, pero deben ser las 8 ya así que mejor tómate tu tiempo y llega a la segunda hora con un permiso, es mejor que llegar tarde! – grito ya desde afuera pues se marchaba corriendo.

- Bien entonces me pondré a llenar la solicitud – apenas la sacó del sobre se le resbaló – demonios y además amanezco torpe…

Pero al agacharse hermione encontró algo más que el simple formulario, eran una especie de sobre y bajos relieves bajo su cama.  
La chica recogió el formulario y se dispuso a tirar de la cama¿Qué mejor momento para ello?.  
Al moverla lo suficiente comenzó a seguir los relieves con sus manos y no pudo identificar que era, así que abrió sus tinteros y permitió que la tinta se dispersase revelándole la forma del diseño.  
Era mas o menos así:

**http//i44photobucketcom/albums/f46/Varg22/s-1png**

Los trazos eran bastante imperfectos, pero tan solo la tinta negra comenzó a escurrir ella distinguió el símbolo en la madera.  
Era el famoso hechizo protector, la estrella del medio la representa a ella protegida por el hechizo que representa la segunda estrella, la mas grande, este hechizo o estrella grande como la vemos en el dibujo la protege de los cuatro terrores mas grandes de la existencia según Ernest Van Drek , que fue el creador de este hechizo.

- Dolor  
- Muerte  
- Traición  
- Injusticia

representados por las estrellas pequeñas y ambos círculos representan al sol y la luna en su máximo esplendor, el verdad y los secretos , respectivamente.  
Todo eso dentro del universo delimitado por los bordes del cuadrado que encierra el diseño y las flores o espinas según sea la interpretación son los frutos que se obtienen de toda la vida que ha tenido la persona.

¿ Quien pudo haber hecho esto por mí¿y cuando?, bueno, quizás ni siquiera había sido por ella y en realidad tuvo la suerte de dar en esa cama, quizás siempre estuvo, quizás no…, aquello era magia muy antigua.  
Pero bueno que le iba a hacer, además ahora le había regado tinta encima y tendría que limpiarla, aún así lo dejaría para otro día, últimamente se sentía tan cansada, tan agotada que restregar suelos no era lo que mas le apetecía.  
La castaña devolvió la cama a su lugar e inició la llenada del formulario.  
Venían dos pliegos de pergamino, el primero era lo básico , cosas como el nombre, año que cursaba , etc…

Pero el segundo era más de lo que esperaba, era una nota de él:

**http//i44photobucketcom/albums/f46/Varg22/ppng**

- Ah?

Fue lo único que hermione atinó a decir.  
El profesor Snape preocupado por mí?, quien lo diría.  
La persona que jamás creí que tendría una cuota de preocupación por mí es la única que ha hecho algo real. Un suspiro acompañó su afirmación mientras sentía la asperosidad del papel entre sus manos.  
Será que tengo alguna esperanza con las personas?, mi vida social es nula, aunque a veces quiera creer que no es así si lo es, porque la gente que se acerca para pedirme ayuda en materias en realidad no son amigos ni conocidos ni nada, son aprovechadores, y lo sé!, eso es lo peor.  
Aún así me ayudan a sentirme menos sola, a fingir que converso con personas y que soy alguien ocupada. Alguien que en realidad cree tener unos amigos que no estuvieron cuando los necesité y yo siempre he estado¿ porqué ellos si tienen mas amigos/as y yo no si estamos en el mismo colegio y tenemos el mismo tiempo? Será que la que está mal soy yo¿será que tengo algo que aleja a la gente?

Estos pensamientos fueron acallados por lágrimas, lágrimas ardientes que quemaban mucho.

Pero la tortura continuaba dentro de sí, ahora solo las palabras no salín.  
Si hasta mis padres me han abandonado…, que tengo?? Que es lo que maldita sea tengo!!!!!  
o mas bien lo que no tengo para que nadie se interese en mí y no solo como pareja es que lo pienso, lo pienso por amistad porque bien sé que harry está conmigo porque puedo ayudarle mucho no, ron está conmigo porque se junta con harry y por ende conmigo, luna porque está enamorada de ron, ginny porque lo está de harry, neville porque sin mí repite de curso.  
¿ Y YO¿yo porqué sigo con ellos si sé todo esto?

- Porque sinó ahí si que estarías sola hermione granger – le contestó su mente.

Pero tan mal estoy que no puedo conseguir a nadie que me quiera por lo que soy?  
¿tan molesta y defectuosa seré?  
como pude caer tan bajo…

Después de llorar como pocas veces ella se había permitido cerró el sobre de la solicitud, se levantó como pudo porque las lágrimas le provocaron una jaqueca inmensa y fue a dejar el sobre a la lechucería mientras inconciente o secretamente acariciaba la nota de su profesor dentro del bolsillo.

Profesor Snape

- Debo estar loco si pienso enviarle esto, una cosa es que lo piense, otra que lo escriba, pero otra cosa es que la envíe. No lo haré o si? vamos, que tiene esta situación que me hace actuar así? – decía el profesor mientras pensaba en voz alta.

No dice nada malo, nada que demuestre debilidad… nada, entonces porqué no se lo envío?, un momento, de que debilidad estoy halando!!.  
esto es solo cortesía por alguien que está mal.  
Claro y yo suelo hacer esto. – se reprochaba en su monólogo.  
Es remordimiento, sí, es eso.  
Además es solo el parecido de la situación, son los recuerdos que perturban mi mente.  
Sí, la enviaré junto a la solicitud de inscripción.  
El profesor ató ambos sobres a la pata de la lechuza

- A Hermione Granger.

Demonios!!! – dijo al elevarse la lechuza, no debí hacerlo!!!! – se arrepentía ya demasiado tarde.  
Bueno, ya fue no hay nada que hacer.

Se dejó caer en la butaca y los recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

FLASH BACK

* * *

Bueno, queridas ninias he vuelto a aparecer! todo gracias a las hermosas y esperadas vacaciones de invierno!!!!

xDDDD  
Mil disculpas mis ninias pero tengo un horario horrible.. entre colegio y preuniversitario... mi primera hora libre es a las 9 de la noche... donde recién me pongo a estudiar para pruebas.. etc.. PSU u.u y los sábados y domingos aprovecho de dormir algo.. comer como una persona normal.. salir un poco y bueno.. estudiar y hacer trabajos tb.. entónces debo pedirles que me disculpen si?  
Ojalá no hayan abandonado el ff debido a mi tardanza y espero sigan dejando reviews como antes sip?

Un beso con todo el corazón!

AGRADECIMIENTOS.

**Damari :** Hola!! primero que nada muchas gracias por tus reviews !! n.n con respecto a lo que dijiste.. ¿Que le dijo herm a draco? no puedo decirlo aún! xDDDDD es uno de mis secretos.. pero ya lo sabrás aunque aún falte bastante xD con respecto a dejarlo en la carta.. he aquí la respuesta de lo que querías saber xD bueno .. sobre que decía xD porque soy malvada y dejo las cosas siempre en "aquellos momentos" xD ojalá que aún sigas interesada en mi ff i nu me haias olvidadu u.u Estaré atenta por tus reviews eh? Cuídate mucho!!!

**Sevkrissrem ** : Hola ninia!!!!aish tus reviews hace que se me suban los colores xD gracias por tenerme en esa estima..., espero poder estar a la altura y no desilucionarte n.n disculpa la demora tb soy un fraude u.u ah.. y con respecto a contestarle a los lectores.. me alegro que te guste n.n a mi por lo menos me encanta agradecerles personalmente n.n un beso con todo el corazón!

** Laura** : Hola!!!! Primero que nada muchas gracias por leerme y por tomar la desición de dejarme un review n.n espero no me odies por mi tardanza u.u y ojalá vuelva a saber algo de tí nu? Cuídate mucho y ojalá que te guste el chap!!! n.n

**Covi ** : Siempre tan buena mi ninia!!! me apoyas en todas las cosas que se me ocurren.. xD y mas encima me das ánimo para inventar mas xDDDDD disculpa mi demora si? pero he estado horriblemtente atareada... ojalá te guste el chap n.n Cuídate mucho eh? y estoy esperando por tu nueva invención y recuerda que me debes un asegunda parte.. xDDDDD

**Narcisa Snape** : Niña!! Como siempre por aquí tb!!! Muchas pero muchas gracias por tu constante apoyo.. siempre me dejas reviews lindus y todo y yo tengo el descaro de tardar meses en publicar u.u espero nu me odies y que sigas conmigo.. n.n Cuídate mucho ninia y ojalá te guste el chap n.n Un beso con todo el corazón!

**Yedraphoenix** : Mi ninia!!!! Muchas gracias por estar siempre dejándome reviews niña.. te adoro.. n.n espero no haber perdido tu apoyo con mi odiosa tardanza pero he estado demasiado atareada , en estas dos semanitas de vacaciones que tengo espero poder publicar un poco .. de hecho espero poder subir sus tres chaps mas... ojalá te vea pronto por aquí y que te haya gustado el trozo si? Cuídate mucho!!!

**Ana García** : Hola!! muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme y mas aún de dejarme un review.. espero seguirte viendo por estos lados si? Cuídate mucho y estaré esperando algún comentario tuyo n.n

**Guille** : U.U siento si te desilucioné al no subir nuevo chap u.u disculpa.. pero ahora lo he hecho y espero que hayas perdonado mi tardanza u.u , gracias por leerme y postearme.. n.n cuiídate mucho! y estaré esperando tu review eh? xD a ver si valió la pena la espera u.u Un beso con todo el corazón!

**Hye** : Hola!! primero que nada gracias por leer n.n , luego gracias por el review!!! y finalmente gracias por intentar aiudarme! ) n.n En serio, ojalá nu te aias aburrido de esperar a que publicara.. estaré atenta por si me dejas review si? Cuídate mucho!!!

**Gabriella Snape** : Hola!!! Gracias por leerme primero que nada.. n.n aún mas por dejarme review n.n de verdad, se agradece de corazón y tb por intentar aiudarme.. ojalá no sea muy molesta la forma en que me terminó resultando lo del link.. cuídate mucho y estaré esperando review tuyo si? Un beso con todo el corazón!

**Quimera16 ** : Ninia que bueno saber de tí!!!! te extrañaba montones!!!!!ojalá nu me odies por mi demora y sigas por aquí eh??? y actualiza tu ff tb xD vaga xDD espero que te guste el chap y gracias por los reviews de ánimo que siempre me dejas.. n.n tambien quiero saber noticias de tí eh? así que ya sabes.. me debes la contestación del mp tb xDDDD  
Un beso con todo el corazón! y no te vuelvas a desaparecer tanto denuevo u.u n.n

**Lúthien ** : Hola!!!! Primero que nada debo agradecerte por leerme y postearme n.n me hace muy feliz n.n y gracias tb por intentar ayudarme pero no me resultó con paréntesis ojalá no sea muy incómoda la forma en que me resultó... , gracias tb por el halago n.n me hace muy feliz tb el que te encante mi ff... porque lo escribo para ustedes n.n gracias por todo nuevamente y espero perdones mi demora u.u  
Cuídate mucho!!!.

**LECTORES QUE NO POSTEAN** : Hola!! muchas gracias a ustedes tb!! n.n los re-quiero y estaré esperando por si se animan a decirme alguna cosita n.n no importa que sea sólo una carita feliz o una triste.. .. solo quiero saber que les parece si???  
Si no .. no pasa nada.. gracias por leerme n.n

Un beso con todo el corazón!!!!

* * *

Cuídense mucho!!!!!!


End file.
